decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra
Origins The Fall of Carthage and the Rise of Batnoam Batnoam was born to a family of merchants in Carthage. At an early age, he was found to be very gifted in magic. Thus, he was taught the magic of the Phoenicia. At 14, he mastered all there was to learn of Phoenician magic. A year later, he narrowly escaped Carthage as it was destroyed by the Romans. It had not been protected by its gods, and because of this, Batnoam vowed to cast them out of the mortal world. He traveled to Egypt to learn all he could about their magic and look for different magical items. At 17, he had absorbed all the knowledge he could from the Egyptians, and he moved onto the next magical hotspot. During his time in Egypt he had come across a magic item that could displace large stones, creatures, and other objects. He used this to capture any magical creature or monster that crossed his path. Over time, he began to gather a following of like-minded humans. They followed him as he traveled the globe, even reaching the New World. Around the year 299 AD, he created a spell that could cast the immortal gods out of the mortal plane and into their home realm. All he needed was a holy site and a priest. Batnoam first used this spell on the gods he once worshiped. He traveled to the island of Cyprus, where there were still a few followers of the Punic religion. He attempted to turn the last followers away from them but was unable to convince them to leave. Frustrated and angry, he marched into the temple with all of its priests still inside, and he began to cast the spell. All were held in place as if by large invisible hands. He invoked the names of the Punic deities and finished the spell, trapping all gods of that pantheon and their priests in that temple to the gods' home plane. Other pantheons paid little mind to Batnoam's actions, as the Punics gods were very weak and of course the other gods were much stronger. He then went after the Romans and their gods, the destroyers of his homeland. He spent several months kidnapping priests and bringing them to the holiest ground the Romans had, Mount Olympus. On April 29, 305 AD, Batnoam forced the Olympians out of the mortal plane and confined them to their mountain fortress. This shook many of the other gods: Batnoam was a threat. As far as other mortals knew, their gods had abandoned them. Batnoam spent the next century traveling around the mortal plane, sealing monsters and magical creatures into various magic items and binding gods to their homes. Gods flung their avatars at him, but by this point, he was strong enough to overcome even them. He was very thorough in his crusade: wherever he went, gods were trapped and humans were the only intelligent life left uncaged. His followers traveled as well, many being killed by holy warriors and avatars, but survivors capturing magical creatures and monsters. The Asgardians were the last pantheon to be sealed, and the other realms of Yggdrasil were made into prisons. Nidavellir, home of the dwarves, was the last realm to be sealed, many monsters and magical creatures being cast into Nidavellir. A few powerful and clever elves escaped their fate and began plotting against Batnoam. On June 5, 1207 AD, Batnoam was proven to be mortal. As he lay dying, he cast his final spell, a global and indefinite anti-magic spell that would keep his work from being undone. The surviving elves were cut off from their magic and died soon after the spell was cast. Batnoam's followers no longer had their leader and dispersed, and all knowledge of Batnoam was forgotten. The last spell of Batnoam lasted until the year 2030 AD, when the elder god Yathuatha the Endless expanded to encompass the Earth. The sheer strength of magic that radiated from him was stronger than the anti-magic field, for nothing is stronger than an elder god. Category:Worlds